leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS135
/ |title_ja=VS ヨーギラス |title_ro=VS Yogiras |image=PS135.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=11 |number=135 |location=Mt. Mortar Goldenrod City |prev_round=Hurray for Heracross |next_round=Crossing Crobat }} or (Japanese: VS ヨーギラス VS ) is the 135th round of the Pokémon Adventures . Plot Crystal's mother watches her daughter train as she tries to be able to capture Pokémon again. Her mother believes that the only way for to reclaim her skills is to train in the same place where she first learned to capture Pokémon by kicking Poké Balls: Mt. Mortar. Meanwhile, Crystal reminisces about after the attacked her. In a flashback, Crystal wakes up with fretting over her. Crystal realizes that she fells no pain, and notices bones, used as makeshift splints, tied to her arms, as well as medicine. She wonders who helped her, and notices a wild and . Crystal realizes that the bones are from the Cubone and that the Parasect used to numb her. She thanks them as a wild and appear. She introduces herself and Chumee to the four wild Pokémon, but notices that they were somewhat hurt, thus deducing that the Arcanine had attacked them as well. Suddenly, Natu turns and the others watch as the wild Arcanine appeares again. The five wild Pokémon prepare to , but before they can start, Crystal notices that the Arcanine is injured near its right eye. She has Parasect numb Arcanine's eye with spores, and the Arcanine stops being hostile. They soon befriend one another. Over the next month, Parasect (Parasee) continues to give her medicine, Cubone (Bonee) changes the bones on her arms, Hitmonchan (Monlee) assists her with tasks that need hands, and Natu (Natee) uses its telepathic powers to sense nearby enemies. Back in the present, Crystal decides to use the same training schedule as she used in the past. She wonders whether she will be able to recover. After a few days, she still is unable to hit a moving target with a Poké Ball. Suddenly, Archy growls, and a appears. It breaks the wooden target on Archy's side. It then attacks Archy, but only on the right side. Crystal deduces that the Larvitar was the Pokémon that injured Archy's eye. Crystal runs to the Poké Balls that her Pokémon are in, but sees that Larvitar has broken the switch. Megaree, the only one of Crystal's Pokémon out of its Poké Ball other than Archy, dashes forward and joins in the battle against the Larvitar. Then Megaree evolves into and Crystal captures the Larvitar. Crystal then continues her journey toward the southwest seas of Johto. Her mother, who has been secretly watching, also leaves. Meanwhile, jumps off of another peak behind Crystal and leaps to Goldenrod City. Major events * looks back on how she got her Pokémon. * Crystal tries to use her feet as her hands after her arms were broken. * Crystal and her Pokémon are attacked by a that had hurt Archy before. * Crystal's Megaree evolves into . * Crystal captures the Larvitar. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * Mirei Pokémon * (Chumee, 's; flashback) * (Archy; 's) * (Parasee; 's) * (Bonee; 's) * (Monlee; 's) * (Natee; 's) * (Megaree; 's; evolves) * (Megaree; 's; newly evolved) * ( 's; new) * (Mirei's) * ( ) * (flashback) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, on page 85 refers to multiple Larvitar as "Larvitars" In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Larvitar |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 135 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS135 fr:Chapitre 135 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS135